In the field of motor vehicles, it is well known to maintain the voltage which is supplied to the on-board electrical network by the vehicle alternator at a predetermined set value, independently of the speed of rotation of the engine or the electrical consumption of the equipment, by means of a so-called “regulator” device.
Nowadays, vehicle parts manufacturers have developed very high-performance alternators and alternator starters by using electronic regulators which are based on digital technology.
However, the electronic regulators can be sensitive to micro-cuts in their electrical supply, and to transitory disturbances which are transmitted by the on-board network.